The general process of welding consists of joining metals by way of applying heat, with the use of pressure or with the use of intermediate or filler metals having a high melting point. Welding is a very meticulous method due to the materials that the welding process undergoes. Safety and effectiveness are very important factors to consider while welding units. During the welding process, users must be ensured that their resources are secure, yet also have the ability to be multi-faceted and work through both automated and manual processes.
The present invention can substantially improve the welding process through a specific process. The present invention is an aligning and clamping fixture that is used to securely hold a work piece during robotic welding applications and then quickly release after the welding is completed.